Zen Long and Ty Lee
The twin Chinese Witches played by Max Sachs and Maya Shengold in The Five Moons of Japan. You are the twin Chinese “witches” recruited by Cho, and later by Susano during his campaign through Indochina. The two of you were born into a hidden clan whose members were gifted with the powers over the elements of Wood (Ty Lee) and Metal (Zen Long). As far back as you can remember, your lives have been nothing but training, training, training. Training for what? You were never told. It was just…done. It was also boring after the first 7 years or so. The clan elders explained that if one is given a special gift that they must develop that gift to its furthest extent. Special attention was paid to the two of you because you were the first twins born into the clan in centuries. While in the presence of others, you pretended to be obedient and consented to everything that everyone else said. While you were alone, however, you discussed your many dreams of leaving the village and traveling the world. Maybe even using your abilities to help others. Unfortunately, your extended period of isolation from the rest of the world gave you little in the way of moral compass. Anything that you liked was good and anything you didn’t like was bad. That was really all you knew. One day when you were 13, something very unexpected but exceedingly welcome happened: you finally met someone from The Outside. Your first impulse was “intruder! Someone different! Strange! Must attack!”, so you hid and ambushed the stranger. The “intruder” turned out to be another girl your own age who also possessed elemental powers, but no elements that you had ever seen before. The ambush quickly turned into a sparring match to evaluate the other’s abilities. Once you had all worn yourselves out, you congratulated each other for your skills and the new girl introduced herself and told you her story. Her name was Cho and she had come from another elemental martial arts clan, the Sino, to the east. She had left upon discovering that the Sino meant to disown her and was seeking followers who would help her strike back against them. Through your combined efforts of close- and long-range attack capabilities and extensive prowess in command of the elements, she figured that the three of you could take on the entire clan together. You didn’t really care about your odds of winning, you just wanted to get out of your village and have some excitement. Leaving a scrawled note to your parents saying that you were leaving, you departed the village with Cho that same day. When the three of you returned to the Sino clan, you saw that it was already under attack. You joined the fray, striking at anyone and everyone who looked like a Sino clan member. They weren’t hard to make out from the other invaders, who were dressed strangely and some of whom had wings. When the dust settled, the leader of this other invading force, Nippon’s storm god Susano, congratulated the three of you for your skill and prowess and invited you to be the first members of his magic-user’s unit, which then had no name. The two of you wanted to call it the Chinese Witches, but Cho disagreed as she knew that future members might not be Chinese. Seeing her father’s body, she called it the Maho-Reiji (Magic Rage) Guild. The name has stuck, as has your friendship with Cho. You currently refer to just the three of you as the Chinese Witches. The three of you have been with Susano and the others for the past 9 years. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan